Crazy Fish
Crazy Fish is a legendary Piscis insanis hero. P. insanis is a species of omnipotent aquatic organism. They were enslaved by God in the year -4000 to promote the spreading myth of Christianity, and used as a sex toy by God's inbred son Jesus. Crazy Fish was the leading liberator of P. insanis from the evil clutches of God. After this event, Crazy Fish disappeared from history, became a myth, a legend. One day, however, he resurfaced. And that is why you are reading this on a desolate Trollpasta Wiki article. Slavery of P. insanis At the time of Crazy Fish's birth, there was a highly structured slave environment of P. insanis. When born, P. insanis are known to have been adults. The method by which they are born is still unknown and is a mystery to science, given the male newborns were noticeably larger than their female parent. When born, they were taken to a schooling facility to inform of their eternal slave destiny - they were immortal after all. Early Life Crazy Fish was born into a world of mass slavery of P. insanis by God. His parents are unknown, but are logically assumed to be a male and female P. insanis. When he was attempted to be educated of his destiny, however, is when the first signs of him being different came about. The angelic servants of God were powerful relative to modern day organisms, but this is where the idiocy of christianity begins to make sense. God was not bright, nor was jesus. The former did after all design all life with hilariously bad flaws in them, apparantly. The angels were weaker in every single way than the P. insanis they were supposed to be ruling over. When Crazy Fish learned of the supposed 'truth' - the myth that god was the creator of all - he became enraged. He yelled "god made us all? My fucking arse. Was he drunk when he desinged the mammalian eye or something!? I demand to know the truth!". He was interrupted by the head angel ordering him back to his compartment. He snapped. "I AM TALK-ING!" he shouted. He made short work of an attempted restraining from the angels and was left to contemplate his next move, leaving a trail of dead angels behind, which god forgot to make immortal. Revolt He subsequently desided to liberate his species from their predicament. He set out on an epic quest, spanning dimensions. He took on armies of angels, gigantic over-sized boss angels, he gained new skills throughout his journey, became far stronger as a result. Against all the odds, he was triumphant. And then he came face to face with god and jesus. What he did to them next was truly deserving of their horrific crimes. One report concluded he tied them together with their intestines and threw them into an ocean of concentrated sulphuric acid. Another more credible report concluded that he cemented their heads up each others arse holes with eternal cement, and then threw them into an ocean of sulphuric acid. It is unknown what happened to the population of P. insanis afterwards. It has been suggested that they fell into a phenomenon known as a Plot Hole. Effect on History Due to the slight problem of God being at the bottom of an ocean of sulphuric acid, christianity has not had a diety since that date. This means every shred of christianity in human history is a myth. This is also the answer to a recurring question among athiests and the guillable alike: Where was god during the holocaust? He was at the bottom of an ocean of sulphuric acid with Jesus' head cemented up his butthole, that's where he was. It is not all doom and gloom, he has had numerous good effects on history, of which we are only just begining to understand. It transpires that the bubonic plague was actually caused by the farts of Piscis sordida (a close relative of P. insanis, also omnipotent), and once Crazy Fish learned of this (several hundred years before humans, no less) he plugged the things anus with a book, causing it to rupture some time later. Some say the book was indeed a bible, others say it was a Qur'an. Others maintain it was a simple story book. We may never know for sure. In saving the english population from the plague, however, he in-advertantly created a future natural disaster. Krakatoa did not erupt. Krakatoa was the home of this sole remaining P. sordida individual with a butt plug. When it eventually ruptured it created the Krakatoa eruption of 1883 killing many. Another significant effect Crazy Fish had on history is during World War 2. People say Hitler's decision to attack Russia was flawed. That is not entirely correct. What Crazy Fish did was hack WW2 and gave the Soviet Army unlimited resources and advanced weaponry, allowing them fight back the Nazi invasion. The myth that Hitler shot himself was created by Crazy Fish as well. Crazy Fish actually possesed Hitler, forcing him to commit suicide. He did this partly to fix the issue of the holocaust (which God couldnt do because he was in an ocean of sulphuric acid with Jesus' head cemented up his arse hole) but also because he knew a movie would be created of Hitler's downfall later, and hilarious parodies of it would be produced for him to watch. He also discovered the truth he had been searching for for so long; he discovered the process of evolution, and setup a series of events that resulted in Darwin creating his famous theory. It did leave him to question his initial rage at god's incompetence in designing things, as he didn't actually do anything. Current Life Very little is known of what he does in modern times. However, based on past events, it is quite probable he plays an omnipotent role. It is highly probable that when something miraculous happens, it is Crazy Fish having pity on you. Having one of those days where nothing goes right? That is Crazy Fish trolling you. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Animulz Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Beings